The Mischievous Princess
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: Sakura is a princess who is carefree and spirited. She hates to be stuck in the castle and escapes often. One day, she meets a special stranger, that might just change her whole life. Now she has to decide, her kingdom or her freedom. SasuSaku. AU.
1. The Princess is gone!

13/09/2006 22:20:00

HEY GUYS! NEW STORY! I was bored and I don't know what to do with Welcome Home so I'm starting a new story and hopefully, inspiration will come later! I'm having a writer's block!

Summary: Sakura is a princess who doesn't like to be tied up inside the castle. Her grandfather is the King and wants to make Sakura get married by force so that the kingdom can have a king. One day, she escapes the castle and meets a stranger. How will this stranger change her life? Will it be for good?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Sakura isn't really a princess…awwww…so sad. sniff sniff

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where is she! Don't tell me that she's escaped again!" yelled an old man around his seventies. He had a long red robe covering all of his body and his silver hair glistened in the light of the room. His eyes were a sparkling emerald.

"I'm so sorry King Raidon, I've already sent some guards to find her." The man bowed at the older one. His blue eyes looking with concern while his hair was a chocolate brown.

"She's just a child for God's sake! How can you cough lose her cough so easily?" The king asked as he sat down on his throne and gazed at his loyal servant.

"Please calm down, Sire, you know better then anyone how Princess Sakura is, especially with these kinds of things." The young man said while a servant brought the King a glass of water.

"Yasuo, my time is approaching and I know that I will die very soon. My cough granddaughter must get married soon." King Raidon said as he drank his water.

"No, Sire, don't speak this way! You will live many years!" exclaimed the man named Yasuo.

"Hahahaha, don't make me laugh cough cough. How am I supposed to live so many years? Anyway, let's not get sidetracked. I want Sakura found immediately!" The King exclaimed as a fit of coughs came harder. He took his handkerchief from his robe and coughed in it.

Taking the handkerchief from his mouth, he stared at the blood that he had coughed. He became frantic and nervous. Yasuo noticed.

"Is something wrong, Sire?" The King shook his head.

"Just bring me my granddaughter now!" he exclaimed. Yasuo, getting nervous, nodded and ran out. "Oh, Sakura, where are you?" The old man said as he looked out through the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, a woman in a black cloak with a hood on walked around town. She looked around, admiring the marketplace. She had never been to one and thought that it was amazing how all these people fit in one place. There aren't nearly as much people where she comes from. Looking around, she bumped into something hard. She looked up, griping her robe hard with both hands, so the hood wouldn't come off.

Onyx clashed emerald.

Looking away from the person she said sorry and continued on her way.

The man looked bewildered at the site but said nothing as he decided to follow her. She looked very familiar to him and he wanted top know why.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She went back too looking at the places and stands. People looked at her bewildered and she only tried hiding her face even more in her hood. She decided it was better for her to leave the marketplace because people might be suspicious and because she felt that someone was following her.

She glanced back and found nothing. She sighed. She must be getting paranoid.

She walked out of the marketplace and by mistake, ended up in a dead end street. She was about to turn around when three men appeared and stopped her from moving.

-"What's a poor, innocent little girl doing around here?" one of the men asked. He seemed like the boss of the small gang. She stared at him and he smirked thinking that she was afraid of him.

-"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" asked the second man. They were all skinny to the bone, but you could see their muscles. She started backing away slowly. She was against to the wall now.

-"No, she's probably just afraid that we might hurt her. Isn't that right?" the third man said, chuckling.

She spit in his face and glared, although they couldn't see it.

-"Why you little whore! What do you think you're doing?" said the boss as he grabbed her arm. She smirked and took off the hood.

-"I'm doing what I like best." She stated. Her hair cascaded down to her mid-back while her eyes glistened with mischief. The men stared in awe at her beauty. She was a goddess. The men smirked, they had gotten a good catch. Before they could expand on that thought, she had attacked them with a kunai she had inside her cloak. She beat them to a pulp easily and put the hood back on. "Don't mess with me ever again or I will have you executed." She stated as she walked away from them.

Suddenly, a man with onyx eyes came out of the shadows and smirked. It seems that she didn't need saving after all. He was about to attack them when he saw her take off her hood and smirk. From then, he knew that she had it under control. He was about to go follow her again, but was stopped with a kunai at his throat and a slim body pressed against his back.

-"Who are you?" the woman asked. He sighed, It was only the woman he was following.

She felt him relax and raised a brow.

-"Sasuke." He stated. She let go of him and he turned around to look at her.

-"Why were you following me? Did someone send you?" she asked. He looked skeptically at her.

-"Hn. State your name and I might just answer your questions." He remarked smirking smugly. She sighed. If he didn't know her name then that meant that he wasn't sent…so why was he following her?

-"My name is Sakura. Now answer, why were you following me?" she stated coldly as onyx clashed with emerald again.

-"Hn." He answered stoically.

-"What do you mean 'Hn'. You said that you'd answer the question if I told you my name." she said getting annoyed at him.

-"No, I said maybe I'd say it." He answered stoically as he turned around and started to leave. Sakura became infuriated.

-"FINE! BE THAT WAY BASTARD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as he turned around the corner. She sighed. At least the guards haven't found her yet.

-"WAIT, THE VOICE CAME FROM HERE!" screamed a man; pointing a finger to the alleyway Sakura was in.

-"Uh-oh, I think I thought too soon." She turned the other way and started to run.

She looked at the group of guards that started to run after her.

-"It's the princess! Get her!" screamed one of the guards.

Sakura ran frantically and kept looking back to see the guards. She crashed into someone. She looked up. Oh, great! She's in big trouble now.

-"um…hi Yasuo." She took off her hood and smiled at him. She knew that her smile captivated and melted any heart. He wouldn't be so hard on her, right?

She was wrong.

-"Guards, grab the princess and take her to the palace. She can't leave her room unless it's for the party tomorrow. She must be supervised 24 hours a day. Understood?" Yasuo said sternly.

-"Hai." Repeated all the guards together as they grabbed Sakura and took her, while she struggled out of the grasp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So, how is it so far? Like it?

Review! (if you want…please want)


	2. The Sound Prince

Ok…chapter 2 is up! Yay!

Thanks for all the people that reviewed! I love you guys so much!

Anyway… on with the show…

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto, I don't own Naruto, I will never own Naruto. **Sighs**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura walked around a large room, back and forth…how was she going to get out of this one? They had locked her up in her room. She tried getting out through her balcony, but there were two guards there and immediately, they had grabbed her.

If she hadn't met that weird guy…what's his name…she would've never been caught! If she ever saw that man again, she was already imagining what to do with him.

First, she would slash his handsome face right down the middle, then she would make his eyes pop out, and then…

Her train of thoughts got interrupted when the only person she wanted to see came into the room.

She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug anyone could imagine.

-"Thank God you're here grandpa! They have your poor granddaughter locked up in here and they don't even let her go to the yard!" Sakura pouted.

-"Those were my orders, Sakura-chan." The King chuckled at her childish behavior. After all, Sakura was already 16. In her country, the woman married at 15 and already had children. In her grandfather's eyes, Sakura must get married as soon as possible.

She stared wide-eyed at him.

-"You can't do this to me! I wasn't born for this life, grandpa! I don't want to rule the kingdom! I just want to be………me." She said the last word quietly, as if whispering.

King Raidon walked to Sakura's burgundy colored king-sized bed and sat down on one of the corners.

-"I'm sorry, but you have no choice in the matter." He stated nonchalantly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing the lecture that was going to come to her.

-"You are the only heir left Sakura and I'm already too old. Your father died in the war we had against Sound and your mother died giving birth to your sister."

-"Who in the end died a few weeks later of being born." Sakura finished. She already knew her grandfather's sob story and she was tired of listening to it.

-"If you know all of this, Sakura, then you must know that you have to marry soon. If I die and you're not married, Sakura, you can't rule the kingdom alone. You need a male to do so."

-"Why are all of you so crazy about males reigning the throne! I bet you I can do a better job then all of the kings so far! No offense grandpa but don't you think it's time we change those rules?" Sakura said getting exasperated. She hated this talk that she had once, if not more, a week with the King.

-"I hope that you will be on your best behavior tomorrow for the celebration. Notice each and every man carefully, you must choose someone that you know will serve this kingdom well." King Raidon said as he got up from her bed.

-"Seriously, grandpa, the words true love don't fit together in your vocabulary do they?" Sakura said as she plopped down on her bed exhausted. She closed her eyes and before she even knew it, she fell asleep.

The King sighed at his granddaughter.

-"If only you knew who was my true love. You would've probably laughed and said something stupid, child." He said with a caring voice as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day came and it was already 7:00. Time for the ball, in which Sakura had to pick her future husband and the man she would share her life with for eternity.

She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. The person in front of the mirror, wasn't Sakura. This person was Princess Sakura. The proper and elegant young woman that had all the single men of her kingdom wanting and desiring her.

Her mind trailed back to the guy she met at the market. In the end, she didn't know why he was following her. Whatever it was, for today she had to shrug it off. She has to look for her husband now and can't think about that guy.

She looked back at the mirror once more. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress. She felt that she had a tent under, instead. The dress was embroidered with small diamonds all over. Her hair was tied in a complicated bun and she had no idea how she was going to untie it later. All the maids had left her after they were done putting the make-up on her.

She sighed again. She would've preferred if her future husband seeing her as she really is instead of the doll that she was dressed up as.

-"Lady Sakura, everything is ready." Called Yasuo from the door. She went to open the door to see the man gape at her. Surely she wasn't going to get that face a lot tonight…right? Hopefully not, because the truth is that she hated it.

Snapping out of his stare, he let her pass. He bowed down to her, while she nodded in acknowledgement.

Two large, royal blue doors stood in front of her as she frowned. She was probably going to have to marry one of those stupid stuck up princes' that only think about themselves. How she hated the irony of it all.

Two guards opened the two doors for her and she passed right through. All eyes on her as she gave them all a fake smile and went to where her grandfather was standing.

It was time for her grandfather's long and boring speech. She sat down, next to him on the throne. He didn't sit down, however, and started the so-called 'speech'.

-"Welcome all and thank you for being here today. As you all know, today my granddaughter, Princess Sakura, will choose a husband to help her lead our kingdom towards prosperity. I hope that you all be patient as the rest of the festivities will begin soon." He stated as he sat down.

Sakura glanced at the King and noticed that he looked exhausted. She knew he was sick, but she didn't know up to what extent he was. Finally, the men started to line up, one by one, in order to see her.

She grimaced; she could already see half of them with lust filled eyes. How she hated when men looked at her that way.

As one by one came, she nodded and flashed a fake smile at them. Already, when Sakura was getting tired of this 'stupidity', in her opinion, she stopped caring and nodded her head at them.

A man came up and stepped right in front of her. She looked up and saw a man that had a gash on each side of his nose and had red eyes. He smirked at her and Yasuo that was right next to her announced him.

She was wide-eyed at the man. Not because she liked him, it's because the man looked so much like that guy she had met in the market place. She was probably hallucinating, she thought to herself.

-"Uchiha Itachi, the oldest prince from Sound." Yasuo stated.

He nodded at her and she nodded back. In her head, he was the best catch all day, although there was something about him that she couldn't help but……loathe? She decided that she wouldn't pick him in the end. He wasn't a person to trust is what crossed her mind.

Right after this man, came another one. He went and looked down at her. He wasn't paying a lot of attention to the ceremony and he wasn't really interested in getting married, so he didn't give a damn what the Princess looked like. He looked at her and she looked back at him.

Immediately Sakura bolted from her seat while the man's eyes were wide in surprise.

-"You!" they both said pointing a finger at each other.

-"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura said, not even trying to sound polite. She forgot where she was and what the whole purpose of this ball was when she saw man of the market place.

He smirked at her and nodded at Yasuo. Yasuo taking it as his cue went back to the list.

-"Uchiha Sasuke, youngest prince of Sound." He stated. Sakura's eyes widened.

-"You're a prince?" she asked, as she looked him up and down. Of course, now Sasuke was wearing a black tuxedo and looked very prince-like, but when she first met him, he was wearing peasant clothing to say the least!

-"Aa." He said as he looked at her up and down. "You must be the Princess." He said nonchalantly.

Sakura shivered in his gaze but quickly recovered.

-"It's your highness to you." She stated as she sat back down. They both smirked at each other.

-"As you wish, your highness." He said as he bowed down, never losing eye contact with Sakura. She nodded at him and he left, so the next 'contestant' could come up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally, after all of the 'constestants' finished up, she looked at her grandfather for approval to leave and he nodded.

She was trying to get out of that seat in a while; finally she was free to roam around. She walked around the giant ballroom. Sakra finally found what she was looking for…. her way out.

She walked towards one of the many balconies that the ballroom had and just stood there. She didn't want to give the impression that she was going to jump and run for it, just yet.

She stared at the scenery that she could see from the balcony. Everything was really beautiful. To think, that all of it was hers. She hated it the feeling, in her mind it was called 'trouble' but in the proper word for it was responsibility. Too much of it, if she might add.

She sighed as she felt the breeze blow on her bangs that framed her face. How she wished to be as free as the wind. It could travel anywhere and everywhere. Nothing can stop the wind.

-"I wish I could travel and see knew places. Far away from this cage." She said as she looked at the scenery once more.

-"Give up the throne and surrender it to Sound." Sakura jumped as she came in contact with a warm body right next to hers. She saw who it was and glared.

-"I'll never give up my kingdom to Sound, I'm not going to throw my father's efforts to waste. Even if it costs me my freedom, I will become the Queen of this land and rule over it." She stated. "Sorry, but Sound, Uchiha-san, will have nothing to do with my kingdom as long as I live."

He lowered his eye level to hers. He saw the determination in her eyes and couldn't help but admire her courage. She was a woman, which was just devastating to this kingdom. Woman can't rule. If Sakura chooses the wrong husband, then she can forget about her kingdom. It was time to put his plan into action.

-"Look, I think we started out on the wrong foot. We don't have to hate each other because I'm from Sound, your Highness." He stated as he looked down at her. His eyes widened a fraction. She was…….gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tada!

Finished chapter 2!

Review please!

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!


	3. Author's note and happy birthday Shika!

Hey people! This isn't an author's note that says something like…I'm not going to continue the story! So all of you calm down and take a deep breath.

takes in deep breath, also

I'm writing this to tell you guys that today I'm going to update all my stories except Itachi's child. Now all of you must be asking why? Well guys…the 22 of September is a very important day to me…

Do you want to know why? (I like being annoying…)

It's because today is SHIKAMARU'S BIRTHDAY!

All the chapters that I make today and tomorrow (22 and 23) are going to be dedicated to him!

Thank you for reading this 'important author note'.

What this all means is that I'm updating: Akatsuki's Blossom, Welcome Home, and The Mischievous Princess…YAY!

Love you all (especially my loyal reviewers…)!

SHIKAMARU RULES!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKA-KUN!


	4. The Moon

Hey! Today's Ino's B-day but this chapter is still dedicated to Shikamaru!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! OMG! I DON'T! (eyes full of shock and hurt…starts crying.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He glared at the spot on which the Princess once stood. How could a woman be so damn slippery. He smirked. He liked this girl. She wasn't like all the other princesses that would just drool when they saw him, Sakura had even ignored him. He jumped off the balcony and landed on the grass below.

He was off to look for her. After all, no one leaves THE Prince Sasuke talking to himself…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura ran through the garden of the castle. She needed to get out of that hellhole and away from the arrogant hot jerk.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks…hot? Since when was that guy hot? He was okay, but not hot! Right?

She sighed as she picked her dress up and started running. Somehow the tent that was called dress, helped her. She had stashed several kunais inside it. She would need those, just in case.

She really didn't know why she was running off. She had to get back there eventually, so why did she even start running. All she knew was that she felt weird while being with the Uchiha and just couldn't take it. The truth is that Sakura didn't even wait for him too finish his stupid speech.

Running and not watching where you're going could get you in serious trouble. Sakura was about to find out.

-"Aaaaaaah." She fell on the grass because she had just tripped on a rock. She sighed as she got up and straightened her dress. This was not how she wanted the day to end. For some reason, her legs wanted to carry her back to the balcony in which her and Sasuke were.

She wanted to be with him right now, but why? She had ran first of all because of the weird feelings she was having when she was near him and now she wants to go back!

She looked around the garden and saw her favorite pond right there in the clearing. She went towards it and sat down next to it. Sakura took off her high-heeled shoes as she put her feet in the water.

Finally, she was getting tired of running around with those obnoxious shoes!

She looked up at the sky to see the moon staring down at her. She couldn't help but smile as she felt it's glow on her face.

When she was small, her mother would take her to this same exact pond and tell her stories about the moon and about ninjas also. They were her two favorite types of stories.

When her mother died though, Sakura had no more time for fun and games. She had to learn the ways of the kingdom and her grandfather started to teach her about all the important facts.

Sakura remembered that one time, she saw two servant boys playing outside with a stick. It seemed like they were drawing things on the dirt that was not filled with grass yet. She had gotten up from her duties, which were studying, and went downstairs towards the boys.

Startled, the boys saw her, and quickly bowed down to her saying that they were sorry and ran off. The stick and drawing were forgotten.

She went towards the drawing, sadness clearly in her eyes, and then widened as she saw what the drawing was. The boys were making fun of her. The drawing was of her face and a giant arrowed pointed at her forehead. There was writing, also.

She remembered how she read those two words and she began to cry. It read 'Forehead girl' and Sakura, since then, has become more conscious of it. She never lived it down.

Her childhood wasn't the greatest, although it wasn't the worst either. She was always with her mother and they would always be talking about girl stuff and how when she grew up, she could wear all the pretty dresses all the other girls did.

Look at her now…

She considers the dresses as a cage also. Everything that has to do with royalty is a cage for her. Anything that ties her with the castle is a burden.

She looked up at the moon again and smiled at it once more. Sometimes, she would imagine that her mother was the moon and her father the sun. Her father would watch her by day and her mother by night, always protecting her.

This is why she preferred the night. It was time for her to have her daily talk with her mother. She giggled at the thought.

-"Hey mommy. I miss you" she would always start with those words somehow. Her smiled grew wider as she gazed deeper into the moon.

-"I don't have much to tell you today, except that I escaped two times from the castle, counting this one, and that I met an arrogant jerk that is a prince." She said the last thing as she laid down on the grass while her feet still soaked in the water. She closed her eyes and sighed. This sigh was a heavy, dreamy one that always came after she had this talk.

She bolted up right after, when she felt a hand placed on her cheek. It was a warm and soothing hand. A little rough, she has to admit, but nevertheless, warm and caring.

She looked at the person who dared to touch her and sighed as she settled down. He saw the reaction she had and smirked. She was getting used to him already.

-"What are you doing here?" she asked as she laid back down on the grass. He sat there next to her, while gazing at her beautiful face. He had to admit that this girl was beyond the word gorgeous or beautiful. She was just…perfect.

-"I came looking for you." He stated, hoping to get a reaction from her. Instead though, she had just shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him.

-"You didn't have to."

-"I know." He was a little disappointed to say the least. He wanted her to hug him and scream 'thank yous'. Well…not exactly that, but something around those lines. This girl was pretty amazing and most of all, very interesting. "You should at least say thank you."

-"I didn't ask you to come looking for me."

-"But I came anyway, so I still deserve a show of gratitude." He stated, trying to piss her off. Now this plan, was working.

-"I don't feel like giving you thanks. If you want, I can get you another person to say it to you?" she said as she started glaring at him. He shook his head as he quickly got on top of her.

Sakura's eyes widened as he grabbed her wrists and straddled her in place. He smirked at her and she glared even harder now.

-"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled/asked him.

-"I'm going to force you to say thank you." He stated as he lowered himself to her face. Their noses were touching.

Sakura felt a blush rising, but quickly tried pulling it back down to no avail. He noticed the blush and he almost smiled, but stopped himself. He hadn't smiled since his mother died. This girl was even more intriguing now.

-"Let go of me now. I'm never going to say thank you to a bastard and low life like you!" she screamed as she tried wiggling out of his grasp. Didn't she know how arousing that was?

She kept on struggling against him, but he kept her down. No doubt that he was stronger.

-"No and would you stop moving? It gets me in the mood."

Sakura abruptly stopped and stared at him wide eyed.

-"In the mood for w-what?" she asked, not sure of wanting to know the answer.

How naïve she was, so cute. Her innocent eyes were sparkling with curiosity. He couldn't take it anymore.

-"For this." He said as he plunged his lips into hers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I did such a nice cliffhanger….don't you think?

Review!

Thank you!


	5. The Plan

Hehe…hi!

Next chapter up!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…nope, nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Where was she?

The king had lost track of her for a second and now she was completely gone! Wait until he gets his hands on her! His granddaughter had done a mockery of him; he wasn't going to stand for it any longer. Sakura is going to listen to him, either she liked it or not.

The king got up from his chair as he decided to walk around the palace gardens. Somehow, something told him that Sakura was at the pond. He knew how much she loved that place.

He walked towards it and stopped when he saw what was happening.

A man was kissing HIS granddaughter. Right when he was about to call out to her…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura was enjoying the kiss, she couldn't lie. This guy was a good kisser. When she felt his tongue trying to dart into her mouth, she woke up from the trance.

Sakura started to bang her hands against his chest. He was NOT going to get her that easily. She pushed him away, using some chakra in her palms.

SPLASH!

There goes the prince!

Sakura stared wide-eyed as Sasuke got out of the water, gasping for water. His face looked angelic, as his bangs stuck against it. The moon didn't help either, as she saw that it helped to his angelic figure.

Oh great! He looked so damn HOT!

Sasuke glared at her and that snapped her out of her trance.

Without warning, she started to laugh. She rolled around on the ground, laughing her head off.

Sasuke stared at her, wide-eyed. Her laugh was so…beautiful. It was a wonderful laugh that he was becoming addicted to, just by hearing it now.

He smirked as an evil plot formed in his head.

Sasuke quickly got out of the water and Sakura stopped laughing.

She looked up at him. He looked down at her with a sly half smile. Sakura gulped.

In one movement, he had picked her up, bridal style and threw her in the pond.

She quickly came out, gasping for air and glaring at Sasuke.

-"What do you think you're doing!" she glared, while he smirked at her.

-"It's called revenge." She stopped her glare and smirked at him.

-"Is that so?" She quickly got out of the water, while swaying her hips seductively. This didn't go unnoticed by the prince. He stared at the princess, as she stepped out of the water. She quickly grabbed his collar and neared her face to his. Hot mingling breaths mixed into one. When she was nearing to kiss him, she quickly pulled him by his collar and into the water they went again.

Now two heads pushed themselves up, out of the water.

Pointing a finger at him, as she started laughing again.

-"I can't believe you fell for that! You sure are horny!" she screamed while laughing. Sasuke decided it was time to stop the stupid game.

He grabbed her wrists and brought her face to face with him.

-"You shouldn't trust horny men like me. Especially if I'm from Sound."

Sakura kept quiet as she stared into dark ebony pools. Slowly, there face were about to come together again, and lips were going to be pressed against each other, as well, when…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was laughing at their antics and couldn't help but smile. It was a long time since Sakura hadn't laughed like that. He was happy for his granddaughter but who is that man that made that miracle happen?

He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the man, but all he could see was black hair and pale face.

He went closer; he wanted to hear the man's voice. All he heard though was enough to stop the little charade.

-"…Sound." The king's eyes-widened. He was from Sound! He quickly stepped out from his hiding place.

-"SAKURA!" he screamed, off the top of his lungs.

Sasuke and Sakura's heads turned immediately. There stood, King Raidon, in all his glory…or what's left of it.

Sasuke quickly let go of Sakura and they backed up from each other. When Sakura found her voice, she looked at Sasuke and smiled, a beautiful smile that could captivate any heart.

-"Thank you." She stepped out of the pond and walked towards her grandfather. Sasuke wanted to stop her. He was going to, until someone appeared out of the shadows also.

-"Sasuke." The prince's head left the princess's retreating form to look at his uncle.

He glared at the man. He hated him very much and would do anything to kill him, but the problem was that the man was family. He had to let him live.

Sasuke sighed as he left the pond.

-"Yes, Orochimaru?"

The man came out of the shadows that cloaked him and showed himself.

-"Seems like the princess has taken a liking to you." Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

-"Were you spying on us!" he said angrily, glaring at Orochimaru.

-"Why, yes, I was." Sasuke sighed as he let his anger run loose inside of him. He was not going to lose his cool now, because of this man.

-"What is it to you if she did take a liking to me?" he asked.

-"Oh, my dear Sasuke. Don't you get it? If you get the princess to choose you to be her husband, you will rule this empire and then Sound would take over. You would have power beyond your wildest dreams. It's the perfect plan. I want you to pull it through, understood?"

Sasuke stared at the man before him, as if he had grown two heads.

-"If you were spying on us, Orochimaru, then you should know what she said on the balcony. She would never marry a Sound prince."

-"Aaaaah, but that's where you're wrong my dear Sasuke, you could change her mind easily."

-'Even if I did, the King would never allow it." Orochimaru smirked.

-"Don't worry about the king, he has his days numbered. I'll make sure he approves of the matrimony." Sasuke's eyes quirked. What did his uncle mean?

He thought about Sakura. She's beautiful, no doubt, and on top of all of that, she's smart. He noticed how well she figured out a person's mind. Sakura would be the perfect wife. Yes, he could marry Sakura and she would make his dead parents proud. Sound would prosper and he would be everyone's savior.

Sasuke smirked at Orochimaru.

-"A wedding sounds nice." He said as he left in a blur.

-"I knew you would see it my way, my dear, dear, Sasuke." The snake man chuckled as he too, disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Grandpa, me and Sa-" Sakura couldn't finish.

-"Shut up." Sakura stared wide-eyed at her grandfather, as they walked passed the gardens, going back to the castle.

-"What did you just say?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Her grandfather never, NEVER, told her to shut up. He would let her ramble on until the end of time…and so on and so forth.

-"Sakura, that man…he was from…" The king stopped in his tracks and looked at his granddaughter. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened in understanding.

-"He's the prince from Sound." The king nodded.

-"Are you considering marrying him, Sakura?" The princess looked at him with wide eyes.

-"I-I wasn't thinking about-" she was cut off again.

-"You weren't thinking at all." The king resumed walking. Sakura followed with her head laying low.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The king had sent her to her room and now she was reminiscing on the night that she had at the pond with you know whom.

-"Sasuke, huh?" Sakura smirked. He didn't seem like what people told her about Sound. He seemed completely different from the descriptions that people made of that place.

She rolled over in her bed. She was staring at her ceiling. Sakura was dressed in her red nightgown. It was a little bit over her ankles and had spaghetti straps.

She sighed. What she would give to see his face again…

KNOCK KNOCK

Sakura looked at her balcony window, to see a man dressed completely in black, with a hood on. For some reason, she got up and opened the door. He burst in and quickly shut the balcony door again.

-"Who-" she was cut off again, by the stranger's hand.

-"Shhh…" he cooed to her. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

She bit his hand and backed away, once he let go.

She took a kunai from under her gown. Sakura could practically find any place in her clothes to stash a kunai.

She was about to throw the kunai at him, when the stranger took off the hood.

-"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?" he smirked at her confused expression.

-"May I ask why you would open the door to a complete stranger?" he asked skeptically. Sakura smirked at him.

-"I like strangers, especially when they put up a fight." She smirked and he smirked back.

-"In other words, you wanted a good fight, just in case it was a kidnapper." She nodded. "Instead, you found me." She nodded again as she put away her kunai. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

Sakura quirked a brow at him.

-"Why not?"

-"Who says I'm not here too kidnap you, Princess?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hehe…………OMG! I'm doing too many cliffhangers! I can't help it! I'm so so so so sorry!

Review please!


	6. Naruto and the talk

Hey people!! Sorry it took so long to update!! My computer got busted and now I'm using my mom's. Anyway, I also had a lot of homework and tests.

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH!!

Disclaimer: not happening…yet!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What?" Sakura said as she stared deep into onyx eyes. He smirked.

"You're coming with me and there's nothing you can do about it." Sasuke said while his smirk grew wider.

"Where are you planning to take me if I may ask??" she said getting irritated by Sasuke's behavior. Who knew a prince can be so awesome and then later become such an idiot?

"You want to leave this den for a while, don't you? Let's go out and then I'll bring you safely back home." He said as he sat down on Sakura's bed.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, but then went back to normal. She looked at Sasuke once more and pulled his chin up with one of her hands.

"Why would the Sound Prince help me, one of its mortal enemies?" she asked while her eyes gleamed with excitement. She didn't know why but Sasuke's proposition sounded really fun.

"I wouldn't help my mortal enemies, I'm helping you." He stated as he looked deep into her emerald eyes. Sakura let go of his chin only to be grabbed by Sasuke's hand on her wrist. "Like I said princess, you don't have a choice. I'm taking you out for the day." He smirked even more when he pulled her arm and made her bump into him. Sasuke took the opportunity to put one of his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him.

Her smell was intoxicating.

"Let go, Uchiha or I will call the royal guards." She said, feeling as though she had lot the upper hand.

"Just come, Sakura. It will be fun. Forget about everything for today; who we are, what your duties are, and our family rivalries. Just come with me for tonight." He said as he gripped her to him harder. He would never admit it but, he didn't want to let her go. Is he falling for her?? NO!! Uchiha Sasuke loves no one.

Sakura looked into his entrancing pools and sighed.

"I've done that too much for today. I was already doing that when I went to the pond and then later when you came along. My grandfather can't take much of it for today. Maybe some other day." She said as she looked up at him smiling. It was a true and beautiful smile. He liked that smile a lot.

He didn't let go. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. None of them said anything. They just looked into each other's eyes and stayed that way. Finally, Sasuke decided to break the comfortable silence.

"What can I do to change your mind?" he said into her ear. She shivered at his warm breath.

"I-" Sasuke cut her off.

He kissed her passionately and Sakura couldn't help but give into it. It was a possessive and wanting kiss, like if he desperately needed her to be with him and never let him go or else he would fall into a deep despair.

Sasuke loved the feel of her soft and warm lips into his cold and rigid ones. She's the only woman he even bothered to kiss. Yup, Uchiha Sasuke's first kiss was none other then Princess Sakura. He loved the idea though.

Sasuke tightened his grip around her, letting go of her wrist with his other hand and putting it on her back, bringing her as close as possible. He wanted her to be near him. He needed her against him.

Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck bringing him even closer… if possible. She entangled her hands in his hair, silky smooth black hair that she loved so much to touch.

The kiss went for a couple of seconds, but Sasuke couldn't take it anymore as he bit her lower lip begging for entrance. She argued with him until he pinched her arm with his hand. Sakura gasped and Sasuke took it as his chance as he inserted his tongue and explored her mouth.

The Prince knew that she loved his taste as much as he adored hers. Sakura gave up once again to the taste of his mouth. This guy was the only one that made her submissive and she didn't like that at all. She darted her tongue into his until they were caught in a battle for dominance.

Suddenly the two parted away from each other. Their heads went towards Sakura's door. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and nodded towards him. He smirked, knowing exactly what that meant.

Sasuke picked her up and put her in his arms. He ran towards the balcony and jumped before the door was opened. The Prince smirked as he saw the girl he had under. An Uchiha always gets what he wants.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Maybe he was too harsh on her. After all, marrying a man or woman that you don't love must is really sad. This, he knew all too well. He decided that he needed to apologize to her. As he walked down the corridors of the castle, he looked at all the different tapestries hanging.

Too engrossed in the works of art, he didn't notice that out the window a stranger was climbing up to his granddaughter's balcony.

"Sire" He turned around only to see his old friend and also a king from another country, Jiraya.

He smiled at the man. They were friends since forever, only that Jiraya was younger then Raidon.

"Jiraya, good old friend, what brings you here?"

"The maids and their uniforms- I mean, the, um, your granddaughter's marriage. Sorry I got here late. Did she pick a prince already or does Naruto still have a chance??" Jiraya said, trying to get Raidon distracted from the 'maid' part.

Raidon smirked knowing that his friend was a crazy one. Wait until he tells Queen Tsunade, she'll throw a fits. After all, Jiraya is married and to a beautiful woman, why does he still go around picking on young girls??

The king smiled inwardly knowing that it was just for fun. Jiraya really did love Tsunade with all his heart, especially since she bore him a son and a daughter, Naruto and Ino (A/N: I think that now I'm the one that's being mischievous…lol. Ino and Naruto!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ok sorry…).

"I thought your son was interested in the Hyuuga Princess??" Raidon said remembering one of his granddaughter's few friends.

"Of course, I was just kidding with you. Anyway, where are you headed to?... Let's go!!" Before Raidon could even say yes to Jiraya or tell him the place they were going, he already sped off and dragging Raidon with him.

"I'm going to my granddaughter's room to speak with her. We got into an argument." Jiraya only nodded and then knocked on the red door that led to the princess's room after they had finally gotten to the place. God knows how Jiraya knew where Raidon was going, but the king didn't really care to figure it out.

"Hey, do you think she's somewhere else? She's not answering." Jiraya said while scratching the back of his head. Raidon went and opened the door to see nothing but the door that leads to her balcony open.

"Dammit SAKURA!! This is the last time I'm going to even try to apologize to her!! She's worse then her mother and her grandmother!! DOES RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR DUTIES RUN IN THE FAMILY!!?" Raidon's face grew red in anger. Right when he was about to call the guards, he started in one of his coughing fits.

Jiraya's eyes widened as he saw the blood trickle down his friend's mouth.

"Raidon!! It's gotten worse hasn't it!! Tsunade is here in the castle and maybe she can help!! GUARDS!! GUARDS!!" Jiraya screamed as two men appeared and looked at their king's state. They hurried and sustained the man by his arms. The coughing was getting worse. "Take him to his room; I'll go ask the other guards to locate Queen Tsunade. She;s the best healer in this land!"

With that, the two guards nodded and looked at Jiraya's retreating back. They picked up their king and quickly left towards the room that was indicated to them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The ones in back of the door were The King and someone else. Who?" Sasuke asked as he put Sakura down and started to sprint on each rooftop. They were going at amazing speed. Sasuke was impressed that Sakura could actually go that fast, later he just shrugged it off.

"I think it was King Jiraya from the kingdom of Konohagakure. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke shrugged. "For one minute I thought it was the dobe."

Sakura quirked a brow at him. "The dobe?"

He looked at her and smirked, remembering that she's here with him.

"Naruto. Do you know him?" Sakura nodded and smirked remembering him.

"When I was young, I saw him crying because no one was paying attention to him. I remember walking up to him and smiling. Although he didn't know it, I felt the same way as him. Later on Naruto came to my castle everyday to play with me. In the end, I had to give up talking to him or Ino because I had to already start assuming my responsibilities as future Queen. I also remember him having a crush on me." Sasuke quirked a brow at her and then glared at the ground.

He didn't know why he felt that way but, he really wanted to strangle Naruto right about now.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smirked. It looks like the Sound Prince is jealous. She wondered of what though?

"I haven't talked to him in a while. How do you know him, Sasuke??" She asked.

"He comes over a lot. He says that he hates my kingdom yet, he always arrives at my castle. He's my best friend, too bad he has Ino as sister." Sasuke said the last sentence as a whisper, but Sakura heard it perfectly well.

"Why don't you like Ino?? She was my best friend when we used to play."

"She's a fangirl."

"Fangirl? Don't tell me you have admirers all around the kingdoms as well??"

Sasuke looked at her. "As well?"

Sakura looked back at the rooftops ahead. "They don't let me breathe. They say that there are more insects than human but I don't believe that. Just with my fanboys, we could beat the insects by numbers." Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"I know how that feels." Sakura looked back at him. Sasuke was smiling sadly, but nonetheless, smiling.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-_kun_?" she asked as they stopped on a rooftop.

"isn't it weird Sakura that we never met before yet, we had and have the same friends?" Sasuke looked up into her eyes, while she looked into his. He was right. They must've met before, somehow.

"Do you think we ever met, before?"

Silence.

"Yes, you both did meet before." Said a voice as Sasuke and Sakura looked at the man standing their, smirking. Both eyes widened at what they saw.

"You??!!" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.


	7. Raidon's Death Approaches

Hey guys. I promised my friend that I would update two stories today so here you go!! Its mischievous princess and welcome home!! YAY!! Lol. Sorry for the long wait. School is killing me.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I owned Itachi and Shika-kun though!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you doing here Neji?" Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"You know this creep?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded.

Neji smirked.

"I should've known the youngest Uchiha prince was the one who was messing around with MY future bride." Sasuke and Sakura's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"FUTURE WHAT??" yelled the two as they looked at him in disbelief.

Neji's smirk widened, as he looked Sakura up and down, studying her curves along with that tinge of sweat that was falling of her chin. She looked…exquisite.

"Your grandfather decided it yesterday when you left running towards God knows where."

"It must have been when I went to the pond, but I don't understand why my grandfather didn't tell me of such arrangement. He told me he was going to let me pick who I want."

"You were taking too long. Who were you going to choose anyway?? There's no better catch then me out there, my dear Sakura." He looked at Sasuke who had his head down and glared at him. "Don't tell me you were going to pick the Sound prince. That would have been the worst choice possible."

"Who are you to say that?" Sasuke looked up at Neji with sharingan eyes and glaring daggers at him.

"I'm a more respectable person then you. I am a Hyuuga after all."

"You're a branch member. You are not of higher rank then me. You should be bowing down in front of me instead of saying such stupid things. If I want, I could order you killed."

"I'd like to see you try that Uchiha."

"STOP!" Both men turned to look at Sakura who was glaring at…both of them?? Sasuke looked at her as if asking what he did wrong and she switched her gaze to Neji instead. The Uchiha smirked. She wasn't glaring at him now, was she?? "Why are you here right now Neji?"

"I came because your grandfather told me to keep an eye on you. I guess he was right when he asked me to guard you from intruders. If I wasn't here, where would you have gone with…. this….individual, Sakura?"

"It's Princess Sakura to you and that's none of your business. Sasuke-kun and I-" Neji raised a brow and quickly cut her off.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Since when have you called any man by that suffix? Not even King Raidon has heard it from your mouth."

"How should you know? Have you been spying on me since I was born? When I get back, I'm going to have a serious talk with grandfather. I will NEVER marry a man like YOU!!" Sakura screamed practically at his face, while Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

Neji smirked and grabbed Sakura's head before she could pull back from yelling at him and crushed her lips against his. She quickly concentrated chakra into her hands to push him away, but was beat to it by none other then Sasuke.

The Uchiha prince grabbed Neji's hair and pulled him down, making him let go of Sakura. Once away from the princess's face, Neji was hit straight on his left cheek by a punch from Sasuke. The prince lowered himself to Neji's level, who was currently on the ground touching his cheek.

"DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. UCHIHA. PROPERTY. HYUUGA." Sasuke got up and looked towards where Sakura was and he saw how she stared wide-eyed at him. Rage seeping through his body, Sasuke went towards Sakura and picked her up bridal-style and took off.

Neji was so much in shock that he couldn't even move or say anything to them as he watched his future bride being taken away from one of his rivals.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How is he? Tell me the truth Tsunade." Jiraya looked into the Queen's eyes as she came out of his best friend's room.

"I'm going to tell you the truth Jiraya. He doesn't have much time. Sakura needs to marry soon or her kingdom will fall soon in the hands of Sound. Raidon won't stop coughing blood. I've never seen a case like this. This new disease is slowly filling his lungs with water. He won't live out much longer if we cant find a cure for it."

"How long does he have?"

"I think that he has two months left." Jiraya clenched his fists as Tsunade put on a small smile for comforting him. The problem is that it only worked so much.

"Tsunade."

"What?"

"Sakura has to marry in two weeks at least right?" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. That way her husband can learn how to run the kingdom efficiently before Raidon dies. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Sakura isn't very fond of men except very few."

"Yes…and?"

"One of those few is….Naruto."

"You don't mean that…" Jiraya nodded and Tsunade didn't know what to say. If she consented to this, her son would have to marry but then the Hyuuga princess would be sad and so would he. Naruto doesn't love Sakura anymore. He used to have a crush on her but…. who more can Sakura actually stand the presence of. She was clearly one of those hard to get girls.

"By your silence I think that you are against it."

"I'm not. It's just that Naruto already has a special person and it's not Sakura. We should ask Sakura if she has any other person in mind. Why do you want Naruto with her anyway? Do you wish to add this kingdom to Konohagakure?"

"The Wind kingdom has always been more powerful then us. We could become so much richer Tsunade just by having our son sign a contract with Sakura."

"No. I wish for both Naruto and Sakura to be happy. This has nothing to do with the kingdoms, understood Jiraya?" He looked like a boy that was caught stealing candy and nodded his head in defeat.

"Fine, you win." Tsunade smiled. She knew Jiraya wouldn't have put his son into that situation even if she consented. He was just thinking about the possibilities.

"Why don't you go and see Raidon for a moment. Is anyone looking for Sakura right now? She needs to know this news as soon as possible." Jiraya looked at her and grinned.

"Don't worry, the Hyuuga's got her." Tsunade raised a brow.

"Maybe he could be the solution to this problem." Jiraya shook his head.

"Sakura hates him with a passion ever since he pulled on her hair and made fun of her forehead when she was 5."

"She still remembers that?" Tsunade asked with unbelieving eyes. Jiraya nodded.

"That girl knows how to hold a grudge. Don't ever get on her bad side or else, you wont see the good one ever."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke why did you say I was YOUR property?" Sasuke didn't look down at the person he was holding and just kept running from tree to tree. "Let me get down from here. Let go of me!!" Sakura started to struggle to make him let go but he still held on tight.

"Sakura." She stopped and looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're annoying."


	8. Sasuke's choice and dark side

Hey guys. I'm in the mood to write so…..yay for you guys…and me because I can vent my anger on something!! WOO HOO!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sniff sniff Now I'm even more depressed….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She started laughing. He looked down at her and raised a brow. He just insulted her and she laughed? He remembered someone that would do the same. It was a while since he hadn't seen her.

The more he pushed her away, the more she came rearing to go.

Flashback

_A small girl dressed in a long pink dress stared at a boy with a dark blue attire on. She gave him a heartwarming smile as he smirked at her._

"_Wouldn't it be fun to not be here?" He looked at her quizzically. He couldn't see her face. This memory always came out this way. He couldn't remember her features only that she had deep emerald eyes._

"_Us two together?" He asked, unsure if he could go. They both didn't like what they had to become. They were a sworn enemy…that's all he could remember. They would meet each other in the forest at the back of the place where she lived. He lived a bit far away but he managed._

_He met her when there parents talked with each other and got along, but something happened between them. It seems that his grandfather and the girl's grandfather started to hate each other. The girl and he had become such good friends that they didn't want to separate._

"_Let's leave them and go by ourselves to explore the world! There must be something more then this hateful place!! Please, Sasuke-kun!!?" He looked at her and shook his head._

"_No. My country is more important, -------chan. I'm sorry." The girl's eyes became dull, he remembered and she ran away. She was about to give up everything for him, but he preferred his father's kingdom. That was the last day he had seen her._

End of Flashback

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" He looked down to stare at the same green eyes that he reminisced of just a few seconds. Sasuke was so shocked, he almost dropped her.

"Sakura…" he stopped jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" All anger had vanished from her face when she had seen his pale face. She couldn't help but admit that she was worried.

He set her down on the ground and sat down himself.

"Did you ever have a friend when you were young that you might've wanted to…ummm…run away with?" She gave him a warm smile and sighed.

"So…you figured it out?" His eyes widened as she smiled at him.

"When did you…?"

"When you asked me if it was weird that we both knew the same people, but we didn't know each other. I tried to remember if I ever saw your face and then while Neji and you were arguing, I remembered a little boy that I used to be really close friends with and how he would always argue with Neji, also."

"So…why didn't you ever return to the meeting place that we had when I told you that I wouldn't leave with you?" She stopped smiling and looked down at the ground.

"That day, we left that palace and went back to Wind Country. I was sad because I thought you were mad at me and thought that all that was happening was for the best. My mother told me it was destiny that decides what happens to us, you happened to me to teach me that I can't leave my duties."

"Sakura…I…was never mad at you. I thought you were mad at me."

She smiled.

"I was." She giggled at his confused face.

"You were?"

"It felt like rejection for my feelings for you. I liked you a lot when we were young. I was head over heels. You were my knight in shining armor that would risk anything to save his damsel in distress. It hurt to find out that I was wrong about how you felt towards me." Sasuke looked shocked as Sakura blushed. He smirked now.

"I liked you a lot too, but I wanted my father's empire no matter what. I was dying for power…I still am, Sakura….and that's a very scary thing. I didn't want to tie you down to a person that was so greedy and lustful for strength."

Sakura was the one now to looked at him shocked.

"Oh…well, now it's not any different right?" He looked at her quizzically. "I mean, you are still lusting for power or else why would you try to befriend me again when you got rid of me those years ago. Now I understand why you called me your property. It was because I'm like a prize to win and you thought that you already had me won."

Sasuke glared at her and she flinched.

"What are you talking about? You are my property because only I can have you. The Hyuuga needs to learn his place. You aren't a prize to be won, but I wish you were mine. I don't want you because of your status in society; I want you because of who you are. You're not one of those winy fan girls that ogle at me and even if you were, I wouldn't mind."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun. Where was that you wanted to take me?" Sasuke looked at her surprised. She didn't even seem fazed by the words, although her eyes said that she believed him. Sakura didn't react to his words.

She got up and dusted herself. He did the same, but when he finished he looked towards Sakura and found that she wasn't there.

"Sakura?"

He was sent to the ground with the said girl hugging him from his neck.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" He smirked as he pulled her into a more intimate hug. She gasped as she looked up at him.

"You're welcome." He smirked. Sakura growled at him and struggled to get out of his grip.

"Hentai!! Let go of me!!"

"Why are you calling me a hentai? You're the one that is thinking such things. All I wanted was to hug back." He smirked.

"Liar!! You hugged me back, but pulled me towards you!! I can barely breathe from how tight you are gripping me!!"

His smirk grew tenfold.

"You are such a virgin." She turned bright red and then glared at him.

"You are so insufferable Uchiha Sasuke!! Let go of me now!!" He smirked and gripped the back of her head. Her eyes snapped to look at his dark ebony pools.

"This is my favorite part of getting you angry." He pulled her up and crashed his mouth into hers. Her eyes widened as she glared and tried to push him off. She applied chakra and started to pound on his chest.

Sasuke flinched from the kiss but switched the positions so he was on top of her. She pushed even harder.

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer and pulled apart from the kiss to glare at her and see that she had an amused look on.

"What the hell is your problem?? Where did that strength come from??" She smirked.

"I train." He glared even harder as she started to laugh hard.

He stopped his glaring to see her face tear stricken from laughing. She looked really beautiful. He smirked. She was going to be all his. This girl under him was going to be his either she wanted it or not.

The dark side of Uchiha Sasuke resurfaced. Sasuke wanted Sakura because she was like the tranquilizer for his dark side. She understood him. He was afraid that if Sakura wasn't there, his dark side would swallow him entirely. He shook the thought out of his head and looked down at the girl that innocent emerald looked at him now.

"What?"

"You said that your favorite part of getting mad was the kissing part but, what are the other parts?" He smirked.

"How your nose scrunches up and you turn all red. Then also was the part of you glaring at me that attracts me. The other part that I adore is when you start yelling. You should see your face. Your hair goes in front of your face and sweat trickles down your face in a breathtaking manner. In one word, you look perfect and to die for."

Her brow twitched as she thought of the slow painful ways she was going to make him pay from finding her anger entertaining.

"Like I said before though, I still love the kissing scene the most." Sakura shivered as Sasuke's hand went down her spine. Finding the sight of Sakura blushing deep red the best thing ever, he couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke plunged once again against her lips and she let him. His lips were too addicting. His lips always felt like they were desperate, as if his life depended on her.

She was the only person that could save him from himself.


	9. Hinata, My Ramen!

Hey guys…sorry for the late away from screaming readers AAAAHH!! KILL SCHOOL!! NOT I, PLEASE!!

I've been busy with school….sorry. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers!!

Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto will never be mine!! AND THEY WILL ALWAYS BE NINJAS AND NOT PRINCES AND PRINCESSES……pity….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"INO!!" yelled an angry Naruto as he searched his whole kingdom for his younger sister…by a year…but he never let her live it down.

"WHERE IS SHE!!?? I'LL FIND YOU!! YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO HIDE!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY RAMEN!!" Yes…Naruto was angry and frustrated. Ino had taken his dear ramen and hid it as a practical joke.

Meanwhile, Ino was snickering, looking at Naruto like he was the stupidest thing she had ever seen (A/N: She hasn't looked in a mirror…..sorry. Don't like Ino).

She was standing in back of him and grinning wildly. It was the long haired girl's hobby to torment her brother this way…where it hurt the most.

"I give up!! I'm going to Hinata-chan's palace to get her awesome ramen instead!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he turned around and his eyes widened in shock. There was Ino and….his ramen!! She was in back of him all along!! "INO!!!!! I WANT MY RAMEN!! NOW!!" He tackled her, forgetting about the ramen in her hands as it fell and spilled on the floor.

Naruto stopped what he was doing when he heard a crashing sound. He looked towards the noise to see…the precious ramen….all over the floor and his favorite bowl on the floor broken. Tears fell from his eyes and then he ran away screaming 'HINATA-CHAAAAN'.

Ino shrugged, not caring about hurting her brother's feelings. 'He'll get over it' she thought as she got up from the ground. She walked towards her room to take a long nap, she needs to keep her beauty in tact and sleep helps relax the nerves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The young Hyuuga heiress looked outside the window seeing the rain pouring outside…

Another sigh escaped her as the young beauty saw the birds flying towards the trees of her garden for shelter from the rain.

They were so free…she would never be free until she marries Naruto. After that, she'll live a happily ever after.

Hinata was scared though…scared that the wedding day would never come and that all the days would turn out as solemn and pitiful as this one.

Rain is evil…she hated it. The only way she could go out was when the rain did not fall on her like if it felt superior.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Uncertain of whom it could be, Hinata stuttered before saying an almost inaudible 'come in'.

Blonde. That's all she saw as a rapid flash ran to her and went on his knees. He started crying and when Hinata finally noticed who it was, she felt panic enter her.

Why was Naruto crying?

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" Sadness swept the Hyuuga Heiress as the blonde boy pitifully kept crying on her lap. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata grabbed the side of his face with one of her warm and fragile hands.

He immediately looked up at her and sniffed away his sadness.

He showed her one of his toothy grins.

"Make me some ramen, please?!" Naruto begged as he grinned even more at his fiancé.

Hinata blushed and turned completely red all over. She quickly nodded and got up as she headed for the kitchen, smiling softly at the fit Naruto had for ramen. She could only imagine what Ino did to him this time….

Naruto walked right behind her grinning while singing something about 'beautiful wife' and 'good ramen everyday' in a high pitched and scary type voice that for some reason, made Hinata giggle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke stared at the pond as Sakura went to soak her feet in it. The moon radiated in all its glory up in the night sky. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and smiled. This was the place he wanted to show her?

"It's beautiful Sasuke-kun but, why did you want to bring me here?" Sakura asked as she lifted her dress a little, showing off her creamy legs.

The only thing that the young prince could do was stare at her legs in pure lust, until Sakura's voice broke through his concentration.

He looked up at her and smirked.

"I wanted to show you my thinking place."

"Thinking place?" asked Sakura in bewilderment.

"Yeah. I come here to forget all my problems." Sakura looked thoughtful for a second until she looked back at him and smiled.

"What problems could the Sound prince have that he comes so far away from home all the time?" The place they were in was very far from Sound. It looked more close to Konoha then anything else.

He shrugged as he got up from the floor. Sasuke walked next to her and hugged her from the back. Sakura tensed, but then relaxed into him. He smirked.

She already started trusting him again…perfect.

"You don't want to know the problems I have Sakura. They aren't normal…they're cursed. They are cursed problems of my memories." Sakura looked up to him confused.

"I don't understand." He smirked again and looked down at her. The moon shone down on her, she looked exquisite. Sasuke licked his lips.

"You will understand someday." She smiled.

"I hope soon. I want to help you Sasuke-kun." He gave her a small smile.

"No one really cared about me, thanks." He squeezed her tighter to him and she turned around and hugged him back.

"From now on, we'll pick up where we left off!" She snuggled into his chest as his cape protected them from being seen.

Sasuke looked bewildered.

"What do you mean when you say: 'we'll pick up where we left off'?" She smiled even bigger.

"We'll be friends forever…this time we won't abandon each other ever again. We won't give up on each other even if we try to push each other, we will never give up on each other, okay?" His eyes widened.

"You're putting this much trust on me?" She nodded her head and snuggled even more against his shirt.

"You're Sasuke-kun, my knight in shining armor!" She grinned up at him.

He frowned because he knew what he had to do for his kingdom…but Sakura would lose trust in him if he ever told her his true intentions from the start.

"Sakura, promise me that you will always trust me no matter what?" She looked at him and his serious face.

"Why wouldn't I Sasuke-kun?" He shook his head, snapping himself out of the trance.

"Never mind, just forget it. We should go back now. King Raidon must be worried about you already, and everyone else probably is too."

Sakura nodded and let go of him. He did the same, but then picked her up bridal-style.

"Eep!!" Sakura yelped as Sasuke smirked.

"Let's go." With that, Sasuke jumped up unto the trees with Sakura in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Found him, yet?"

"Yea". A red-haired man stared with anger in his eyes as he saw the Sound Prince jump up with someone in his arms…HIS someone. "He will pay for this."

With that, the young man jumped in front of the Prince and glared.

"Give me the Princess."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry it took me so long to update!! FORGIVE ME!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! goes into emo mode

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and please review again!! You guys are so awesome for putting up with an annoying person like me. I appreciate it!!


	10. King Raidon

Yo

Yo!

Sorry for taking so long…I missed this….

&

"Gaara?" Sakura got off of Sasuke and approached said man. A small smile lighted up her face. "Is that really you?"

Gaara smirked.

"Yours truly." She instantly hugged him.

"I miss you so much! How are Kankuro and Temari? And Suna? How is it working out as the new king?" She grabbed his hand with both of hers as she looked at him straight in his eyes with a giant smile.

She looked so angelic.

Sasuke glared. So Sakura knows this asshole too? Gaara noticed that Uchiha Sasuke was glaring and smirked.

"Uchiha." Gaara greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura looked at both of them in astonishment.

"Oh! You know each other? That's amazing! We seem to have the same friends in everything, huh Sasuke-kun?" She smiled at Sasuke and he looked away with a blush.

"This man is not my friend, Sakura." He uttered.

"I agree with the Uchiha. He is no friend of mine." Sakura looked back and forth at them and then remembered. Sound and Suna didn't get along at all. They were actually in a war…or at least close to it.

"I see, well, um… what brings you here then Gaara?" She looked back at the red-haired man and strained to take out the cold atmosphere that had descended upon them.

"I'm here to take you home. Your grandfather has suffered an attack, Sakura. You need to be there as soon as possible." He stated looking straight into her eyes.

Her green emeralds widened and shone with worry and uneasiness.

"Then what are we still doing here? I'm leaving right now!" Sakura was about to start running towards the palace when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked back to see it was Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye at least?" Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"You're not coming back with us to the palace?" He shook his head.

"Impossible, I have to go back to my brother as soon as possible. He'll get angry if I take too long." She looked at him with pleading eyes and then sighed.

"I guess so." She went up to him and hugged him. Gaara looked annoyed by the whole scene.

"See you tomorrow then." Sakura let go of Sasuke as she looked at him in the eyes.

"How long does that mean you're going to stay in Wind Country?" she asked.

"Not long. We'll probably leave by the end of this week." He muttered.

She smiled-a fake smile- and nodded.

"Then I'll be seeing you Sasuke-kun, tomorrow." With that she got out of his embrace and started running towards the castle with Gaara tailing right behind her.

All Sasuke could do was stare at her back and smirk. Soon, he'll have her with him every single moment of every day. With that thought in mind he started going in the opposite direction from the castle, to the place he was staying with his brother and uncle.

&

"What took you so long otouto?" Itachi uttered.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace of the house they were staying in. Itachi had caught him doing one of his favorite pastimes, staring at the flames from the fire.

"Serving my country takes a lot out of you." Sasuke muttered. Itachi smirked. So that means that Sasuke was close to getting the girl for himself, huh?

"How long is it going to take? You know our uncle wants property over Wind Country soon." Sasuke looked at his brother. Itachi was standing right next to the fireplace staring straight at his brother's face.

The younger Uchiha sighed as he remembered what Orochimaru had told him. Well, it wasn't such a bad deal because Sakura was a great catch, not only for her status but she was also beautiful and intelligent. Something didn't feel right about doing this to her. He already had her eating off the palm of his hand, but she's not stupid. She will probably figure out the plan anyway. As Sasuke stared at Itachi he grimaced even more. Itachi was just like his uncle. Only thinking of the profits they could get out of everything. Sasuke had to admit that he was similar to that too, but not with Sakura, and he didn't know why she was different.

"It wont take much longer. I think she already has feelings for me by now, maybe even love." Sasuke switched his gaze back to the fire.

The older Uchiha smirked maliciously and moved towards where his brother was sitting. He knelt to look straight at Sasuke's face. Their eyes locked. Onyx stared at onyx in a silent battle that they always waged against each other.

"You seem to work fast. I heard she was feisty, but I guess if you can make her fall in love with you in a day, people were giving her too much credit." He said stoically. Sasuke gritted his teeth. His anger was boiling from this statement.

"Don't you dare call her easy." Itachi's eyes widened a fraction and then he got up from his kneeling position. He started walking away from Sasuke.

"It seems to me, the one that has fallen in love is you, my dear brother." Sasuke fisted his hands on the armrests from the couch as his sharingan activated.

"How can you say that?! I'm not stupid enough to fall in love with such a silly girl!" Sasuke barked, but when he looked back, Itachi had already disappeared, leaving Sasuke and his thoughts and feelings to ponder on what had just happened today.

&

"Where is he?!" screamed an infuriated Sakura.

Jiraya and Tsunade both looked quickly towards where the screaming was originating from.

"Ah, Lady Haruno, so nice to see yo-" Jiraya was cut off as Sakura barged into her grandfather's room and ran towards him to clasp his hand in her own.

"Grandpa, how are you? Who did this? What happened?" she said, as she looked frantically up and down at him.

Raidon opened his eyes and smiled at his granddaughter.

"What took you so long?" he grumbled.

She smiled a teary smile as she hugged him.

"Im sorry! I'll never run away again. I promise! I'll stay in the castle, just don't get more sick please!" She started crying and Raidon patted her on the head and smiled.

"You have to find a suitor Sakura." She looked up at him as more tears started leaking out of her emerald orbs.

"Not now, please don't start now, let's just have one of those cliché moment of grandfather and granddaughter time, please?" Sakura looked at him smiling a grim smile.

He chuckled and nodded.

"All right, go to sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow. You know better than anyone that this cant wait any longer." He stated.

She nodded her head and left the room. She looked up as she was cleaning off her tears with her sleeve to see Jiraya and Tsunade.

"I apologize for my behavior, Jiraya-sama and Lady Tsunade. I was just very worried and didn't think straight."

Jiraya and Tsunade smiled at each other as Tsunade walked up to Sakura and hugged her.

"Don't worry, we understand, and besides, you're like family to us so you can behave however you want in front of us." Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." She hugged Tsunade and smiled at Jiraya. He grinned and started walking towards her.

"So Sakura, want to be in my new Icha Icha Paradise book? I need a heroine for it and youre perfect for the job!" Tsunade and Sakura punched Jiraya at the same time and sent him flying.

"I think I'm going to bed. Thank you for everything Lady Tsunade. Please take care of my grandfather for me." Tsunade smiled as Sakura started walking away towards her room. Gaara stopped her on her tracks though.

"What about my thanks? I've been waiting out here for you to finish with your grandfather. I think I at least deserve some reward." He glared at Sakura. Sakura laughed and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Gaara!" Sakura started running towards her room and Gaara glared even more at her.

"That's not the kind of reward I wanted! Get back here Sakura!" Gaara sighed and gave up. That girl is so frustrating that he cant do anything about it now. He looked at Tsunade and nodded towards her as he disappeared.

"Hm. Must've gone home." Tsunade said to herself and shrugged.

&

Next morning…

Sakura woke up to see the sun shining upon her face. Ugh, she hates mornings like this.

She got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Sakura decided to follow on her promise with her grandfather. She wasn't going to run away from her duties anymore, although she wished that she could see Sasuke so bad. She didn't understand why but Sakura really felt like she needed to see him really badly.

She sighed. First she was going to see her grandfather. As she knocked on his door, she grew worried when she didn't hear anything from the other side so she decided to open the door and see if he was there.

When she opened the door, her grandfather was lying on the floor. She ran towards him and went to check his pulse. She didn't feel anything.

"HELP! Please someone! King Raidon needs help!" She started screaming as she started to cry and started shaking his body.

In a few seconds the whole room was filled with people trying to revive Raidon.

Tsunade came in and grabbed Sakura, guiding her outside of the room.

"Please stay here, I'll do whatever I can for your grandfather. Have faith in me." Tsunade said as she looked at her straight in the eyes.

Sakura nodded mutely and Tsunade went back inside.

She stood there in shock the whole time. No one dared get near her. Sakura looked so breakable, everyone was afraid to touch and her fall into pieces.

Half an hour later Tsunade came out with a grim face and looked at Sakura shaking her head.

"Your grandfather was poisoned. The poison was too advanced when you found him. I'm sorry."

Sakura seemed to have woken up from her trance and looked at Tsunade straight in the eyes. It shocked Tsunade to see so much determination in her eyes.

"Who was it? Who poisoned him?" she asked. Tsunade's eyes widened. Could she tell Sakura something like this? It would probably destroy her.

"I-" Tsunade started.

"Tell me now." Sakura started to glare at Tsunade.

"It was a rare poison. It's a special poison that kills the person slowly and painfully. No one in any kingdom uses it because of how gruesome it is, except one kingdom." Tsunade looked away from Sakura.

"What kingdom?" Sakura muttered.

"Sound."

&

And that's a wrap.


End file.
